Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Dawn
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Who knew your life could change so much with one little dream huh? Serenity had a good life, Two adoptive parents who loved her, a great adoptive sister, an amazing best friend, and an amazing crush. But just when it all seems perfect, everything falls apart, and her world falls to darkness. Look out worlds! Bad Guys run for cover! Serenity, Princess of Dawn, is pissed! RikuxOC


**Kingdom hearts; Heart of Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix, or even the story line ( well, except for a few unique plot twists! :P) All characters belong to their respectful owners, and I don't own any of them but my OC's Serenity and eventually, Harmony. **

**And just so you know, there will be moments of fluff and lovey-doveyness in the story that weren't with the game itself. I will also be switching points of perspective near the end of the story…**

**So without further adieu: I present Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Dawn! Enjoy! XD**

_Serenity; Dive into the Heart_

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_Like, is any of this for real, or not?_

_I was dreaming of the island, of me and Riku sitting on the Paopu palm. We were sharing the fruit, like in the legend he told me once. I had had this dream since he told me. Then, my sweet dream turned into a nightmare, I slipped, and fell. I could see Riku reaching out for me, trying to save me, but right as he and I reached out to each other, a dark hand fell on his shoulder, and yanked him away. I saw the horror on his face, then I hit the water, and my world went black…_

_That's what it felt like at first, like I was falling through water._

_Then, a light, a bright light in a sea of darkness. It was small, but I could just make it out. I twisted my body so it felt like I was falling feet first, and felt my feet touch down on something. _

_I took a step forward, and felt something wiggle under my foot. When I looked down, I saw a small white dove sitting at my feet. I picked it up, and it snuggled my cheek for a moment, then took off. I looked down again, and the light had gotten brighter, almost like the dove was blocking the light. I tried taking another step, and hundreds of doves flew up around me, brushing my face with soft wings. When I looked around, I was standing on a pillar, a pillar that gave off a bright yellow glow from the picture on it, and a beautiful internal light. _

_I looked around hesitantly; the light was only visible for a few hundred yards. Everything else was an endless sea of black. So I looked back at the picture. It was yellow stained glass picture, with a spring green background. Depicted on it, was a raven haired woman holding a bright red apple like she was about to take a bite. The faces of eight men were depicted behind her, with the center face surrounded by a heart. But by far the weirdest thing was the fact that the woman's eyes were closed. _

"_So much to do," I jumped when I heard a voice. "So little time." It told me. I looked around, trying to see the source. The voice sighed then said, "Don't be afraid. Take your time. The door is still shut, for now." I nodded my head like I wanted it to continue. "Can you take a step forward?" it asked. _

_I took a leap of faith, and stepped forward. "Good." The voice said. I smiled; the voice was defiantly there to help me. "Now," the voice said, as it paused, three platforms appeared, each with a different weapon, a blue sword, a red shield, and a yellow staff. "It is time to choose your path. Which path with you choose, and which will you forsake?" I looked around at all three, but nothing seemed to draw me to it. _

_So I spoke for the first time since I got to the pillar, "Do I have to choose?" I asked. "None of them call to me; wouldn't it make more sense to choose all three? Balance is important." The voice let out a surprised chuckle, like this had happened before. _

"_I knew I chose well that day," It whispered almost as an afterthought. I cocked my head to the side, confused. The voice chuckled again, and then started speaking. "You choose all three, and forsake none. Is this correct?" I nodded my head. "The path is set." _

_I felt the pillar shake, and then cracks in the glass appeared around me. I fell through, plunging into darkness again._

_As I fell, blue light appeared below me. It was strange; another pillar was rushing up at me. I hit then with my fee softly again. Again I looked into the darkness trying to see what was out there. I gave up disappointed again. It was then that I looked at the picture. _

_It was blue, with a darker blue border. It picture was a blond woman, wearing a blue ball gown. She had a glass slipper near her feet with one foot raised, like she was going to put it on. There was a single heart behind her, with the face of a man in it. _

_Suddenly, a spot of darkness appeared near my feet. Before I could react, it started spreading. A small creature popped out, it looked like an ant, but it stood on two feet. It had two long antenna, and glowing yellow eyes. I just stood there studying it for a few moments, until it attacked me! _

_Before it could reach my throat, I put out my hand instinctively, and the blue sword from before appeared in my hand. I swung it, and sliced the creature in two. As I watched, the parts of the creature dissolved into shadows. Before I could move though, the shadows around my feet started pulling me in, and I was falling again. _

_But this time, it was like something was pulling me down, sucking me into the darkness with it… I struggled, trying to break free before it killed me, when I felt cool glass under me. I gasped and sat up, looking around at the new pillar I was on. This one was bright pink, with four silhouettes outlined on it, three on the outside circling the one in the middle. Unlike the ones on the outside, which were pure white, the middle figure was dark gold, like the sky just after sunset. _

_I took a step forward, and a large white door appeared before me. It was huge, with detailed carvings running up and down every inch of it. Almost against my will, I took a step forward, and to my surprise the door opened as I did so. I was briefly blinded by a bright light, and then three figures stepped out from the light and onto the pillar with me. They were three friends from the islands, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, not my closest friends, but still friends. _

_Curious, I walked over to Wakka first. He looked over at me and smiled, then asked me a question. "What do you want outta life?" _

"_To broaden my horizons." I answered without thinking. _

"_To broaden your horizons huh? Is seeing other worlds that important to you?" Before I could respond to his second question, Wakka disappeared in a burst of light._

_Shaking my head, I walked over to Selphie next. She gave me her usual bright bubbly smile, laughed, and then asked her question. "What is most important to you?" _

_I thought for a second, and then gave her my answer. "Friendship, no doubt about that."_

"_Friendship huh?" she said quietly. "Are your friends really that important to you?" With another smile, she vanished, just like Wakka. _

_Then I walked up to Tidus, and I started dreading what he would ask me. I was right to fear it when he smiled then asked, "What is it that you're so afraid of?" _

_That froze me. What was I so afraid of? Shaking my head to clear it, I answered, "getting old, and not having time to spend with my friends." _

"_Getting old huh?" He said with a smirk. "Is that really all that scary?" He vanished again, just like the others. _

_Shaking my head, I turned to look around the pillar again. That's when the voice came back, louder this time, with a serious tone. 'The day the door is opened is both very near, and far off. Beware what you find when you reach it, for you will find friends, and you will make enemies." I saw a small patch of light shine down on the pillar, and started walking towards it. "The closer you get to light, the longer your shadow becomes." The voice warned. _

_I looked behind me; my shadow had grown to an alarming size. But even more astonishing, was when it peeled itself off the floor, and kept growing! Then it took shape…_

_It was huge. About fifty feet tall, with black skin and hair, and glowing yellow eyes. In the center of its chest was a huge gaping hole in the shape of a heart. It towered over me, glaring like it was going to kill me. That's when I started running, and almost fell of the side of the pillar. _

_I took a deep gulp of air, and then held out my hand again. This time, something different flashed into my hand. _

_The guard was gold and the blade was deep purple, like the night sky. Near the edge it was faded red and gold, like the sky right after sunset. The teeth was made of a gold harvest moon, and the name, Dusk Walker, sprang into my mind, along with a single word. _

_Keyblade_

_That was the name of the weapon I held. I could feel the power pouring off of it, my power, amplified... Without thinking I went for its head, striking and slashing until I couldn't feel my arms. I flipped down onto the ground as it started swaying back and forth, like it was going to pass out. _

_I honestly tried to run, I really did, but I tripped, and fell. When I looked up, that thing fell on me. I was plunged into darkness again, struggling, until I felt a hand grab my own…_

"Ahhh!" I screamed, sitting up straight in my bed. Kiari was sitting across from me, looking at me concerned.

"You ok?" She asked with a concerned frown on her face. "You looked like you were having one heck of a nightmare…"

"You could say that again…" I said as I turned to look out our window. We had always had the perfect view of the ocean, and our play island…

"Come on Serenity!" Kiari said to me urgently, "we need to hurry! The boys are already ahead of us!" She yelled over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

With a laugh I raced after her, and together, we raced down to the docks.


End file.
